Trials of the World, Chapter 0 - Oyogu
Okay~. Now it's time for Oyogu's backstory~. I am actually very fond of Oyogu. I've always liked angler fish, and his backstory will tie in with an arc that'll appear later on within the actual story~. (3/6/2015) There. Now Oyogu's backstory is finished, haha. Took a while too. I was being lazy, haha. (4/30/2015) Since this was the first chapter in which I did my standard format, all that needed to be done was adding the opening and ending~. (1/16/2016) Fixed the Youtube link, as well as changed Oyogu's age to 5, to fit with the Timeline. Chapter 0 Play: Trials of the World, Opening #1, Kaze wo Sagashite Setting: An island within the Grand Line known as Oshanyuyo. This island contains one of the largest and most known Kingdoms within the World. Here lies the Yobidashi family, the current rulers of the island. Oshanyuyo is located near the end of the Grand Line, just before Sabaody Archipelago, making its location easier for the Yobidashi family, because of Sabaody's coaters, and the extremely close ties that Oshanyuyo shares with . Within this island, however, is a secret chamber, known by only a handful, that has the power to heal wounds almost instantly. The Yobidashi family is often sought after because of this very same water being within their DNA that's been passed down for generations. However, let us first dwell into Fishman Island before we reach Oshanyuyo. ~Fishman Island, 12 Years Ago~ A large ship enters Fishman Island's area, and soon docks. The plank for which the Pirates are able to walk on extends and hits the ground. Several Pirates rush out and off the ship making two long lines for a passage in between. Three Pirates slowly walk on the plank off the ship in between the lines of people. Character Profile: Destiny Pirate Captain, Yobidashi S. King, Age 21 King: "Heh. No matter where we go, they always insist on making our disembarking seem like we're some type of royalty." Character Profile: Destiny Pirate Captain, Kyokai Uria, Age 18 Uria: "Well of course. Both you and I ARE Royalty after all," she says chuckling. King: "Think you need to check your facts again, Uria. You're a former Noble, ain't ya? As far as I'm concerned, I'm the only Royal one here," King laughs at his statement, making sure it was audible enough to annoy Uria. Uria: Uria looks at King with a menacing glare "Silence!" and with that statement, Uria releases an unintentional Haoshoku Burst, only going around a small portion, slightly knocking out some of their Pirate crew members, and unnerving the others. At the same time, she extends her gavel, preparing to strike King. Character Profile: Destiny Pirate Captain, Yumoz, Age 21 Yumoz: "Oh my. Uria, you almost knocked some of our crew members out cold. You need to be more careful. And King, don't patronize Uria. I mean, we're all friends aren't we? Haha" Yumoz says while doing the comical Anime sweating. King and Uria glare at each other until they both look away like little children who are mad at each other. Yumoz sighs and continues walking off the plank. Yumoz: "You know, you guys don't have to do this for us every time we disembark on an island, right? I mean, it's really nice... But, we're nothing too special," he says, scratching the back of his head and grinning like a child. An uproar breaks out once he says that Destiny Pirate Crew Members (D.P.C.M): "Captain Yumoz! How can you say that?! You're our Captain! And so are Captain King and Captain Uria! We HAVE to do this for you guys. You ALWAYS go big for us. It's our JOB to at least do this!" Uria: she chuckles "See what you've done? No matter how many times you tell them, they're so stubborn on doing it." King: "Let them have their fun, eh, Yumoz?" Yumoz: he puts his head down in defeat "I guess you're right..." A child's voice can be heard in the distance, calling out all the names of the Destiny Pirates' Captains. The child is running towards them, but trips once along the way then gets up immediately and continues running towards them. Character Profile: Oyogu, Age 5 Oyogu: "Uria-sama! Yumoz-sama! King-sama!" Uria: "It's little Oyogu. How are you doing?" Uria says smiling then gives Oyogu a hug. King: "Ey, Oyogu. How've you been?" Yumoz: "Oyogu... Did you just run here by yourself? Where are you parents?" Oyogu lets go of Uria with a saddened face. He then runs away, crying. Yumoz: "Wah...?" Uria: she slams her gavel on Yumoz's head "Idiot! Why did you go say something like that?" Yumoz: rubbing his head "Ouch, Uria... But what are you talking about?" Uria: shocked "You... don't know?" Uria puts her hands on her shoulders forming an X "We told you this before. Do you not remember?" Yumoz: dumbfounded "You guys told me something?" King: bonks Yumoz on the head "Moron. How can you forget something so important? The whole reason we're even HERE is because of Oyogu." Yumoz: rubs his head "Geez. Why are both of you injuring me so much? I don't remember anything." Uria: sighs "Oyogu's parents died, Yumoz. We received this information two weeks ago. We had to stop our journey and immediately come here. We can't leave Oyogu here by his lonesome." Yumoz: shocked "Wah...? Are you serious...? Oh my gosh... I... Made a mistake,'' Yumoz runs off towards the direction Oyogu ran off to. ''King follows Yumoz, and Uria, before she runs after Yumoz too, told the crew to watch over the ship, and that they will return soon. ~Mermaid Cafe~ Shyarly: petting Oyogu's head "It's alright, Oyogu. I know it takes a toll on someone, but you have friends here to watch over you." Oyogu: crying and sniffing "R-really?" Shyarly: a sincere smile "Of course. After all, that's why they came here in the first place." Oyogu: slightly shocked "They?" Yumoz bursts through the doors of the Mermaid Cafe screaming Oyogu's name, hoping to find him within the cafe. Waitress: gestures towards Yumoz "He's with Madame Shyarly in the back. He was crying a lot. What happened?" Yumoz: bows "I'll tell you later. Thank you." Shyarly: "Greetings, Yumoz," Shyarly says, moving towards Yumoz with her hand on Oyogu's shoulder. Yumoz: "H-hello Shyarly," bows "Oyogu... I'm so sorry..." Yumoz crouches down to about eye-level with Oyogu. Oyogu: sniffs "I-It's alright. I-I know you didn't want to hurt me." Uria and King burst through the doors of the Mermaid Cafe, and the waitress that tended to Yumoz gestures towards the area Yumoz is in. They thank her then proceed walking. Uria: "Oyogu... You shouldn't have run off like that. You could've hurt yourself while running," she says, making the X shape she made earlier with her arms on her shoulders. Oyogu: "I'm s-sorry Uria-sama... I-I just had to run..." bows. King: puts his hand on his head "You don't need to apologize, Oyogu. We know why you ran," looks at Yumoz "It's because of this idiot" bonks Yumoz on the head. Yumoz rubs his head trying to soothe the pain, especially considering he's been hit over the head several times today. Uria: "Oyogu. We actually came to Fishman Island for you," she smiles at Oyogu with an innocent smile. Oyogu: slightly unnerved "W-What?" Uria: she crouches down to about eye-level with Oyogu "Oyogu. We were notified about your parents. We stopped our journey to come here and get you. We came here to ask you to come with us." Oyogu was completely petrified. Unable to make any type of movement or say anything. His mouth ajar without even any sign of him breathing. King: "Ack, you killed him Uria. You killed poor little Oyogu," King laughs Uria: Uria glares at King, unamused "Oyogu. Are you alright?" Oyogu: "...A-Are y-you asking m-me to j-j-join y-your c-c-c-crew...?" Uria: smiles "Oyogu, of course we are. However, you're too young to be going out on journeys with us. But, I promise, you will journey with us when you get older. We're taking you to Oshanyuyo, where you'll be watched over by King's parents, Queen Umi and King Ekitai. Is that alright?" Oyogu nodded several times, tears streaming down his face and a big smile appearing on it as well. Yumoz, Uria and King walked with Oyogu back to their pirate ship and sailed off to Oshanyuyo. ~Oshanyuyo~ The Destiny Pirates' ship has finally reached the shores of Oshanyuyo. On the shores of the island, a group of people await them. Knowing who just entered their shores, they smiled and waved, welcoming the Pirate Crew back to Oshanyuyo. The ship docks and a large wooden plank hits the floor of the island, allowing for Pirates to embark and disembark easily. All Pirates on-board except 4 people disembark, forming two lines, leaving a pathway in the middle. Oyogu: stunned "W-why are they doing that?" Uria: chuckles "They do that every time we embark on an island. It's actually quite flattering." Yumoz, King, Uria and Oyogu walk on the plank and off the ship, eventually being confronted by the King and Queen of Oshanyuyo. Character Profile: Queen of Oshanyuyo, Yobidashi Umi, Age 32 Umi: bows then smiles "Welcome back to Oshanyuyo, Destiny Pirates. It's a pleasure to see you back here. How was your trip?" Character Profile: Queen of Oshanyuyo, Yobidashi S. Ekitai, Age 37 Ekitai: strokes his beard whilst smiling "Ah. Yes. Welcome back Yumoz, Kyokai Uria and Prince Yobidashi S. King." King: sigh "Dad. You don't have to address me like that. I am your son after all." Ekitai: laughs "I'm glad you haven't changed a bit on your travels. Come, come. We've prepared a feast for your return." ~Oshanyuyo, Akua, Dining Hall~ A very elongated table rests in the middle of the food with a wide assortment of differing foods. The room only has two walls. One for the Kitchen, and the other for the entrance to the Dining Hall. The Dining Hall lies on the lowest area of Akua, making it below sea-level. It has a "barrier" around the hall where the diners could see the ocean's animals move around while enjoying their meal. Oyogu: astounded by the beautiful hall "T-this place is beautiful..." he bows "Thank you for allowing me to eat here." Umi: laughs "It's no trouble at all. Please, enjoy yourselves." King taps his mother's shoulder and gestures towards his father for him to come near him. King: "There is something I need to speak to you two about. May we go somewhere else?" Umi: she looks at Ekitai, a little worried "Of course, King. Let's go." All the Yobidashis leave the room, closing the door behind them. Uria, Yumoz and Oyogu continue eating, stuffing themselves. Eventually Oyogu and Uria couldn't eat another bite. However, Yumoz continued eating, leaving many plates empty. Uria: slightly disgusted "You eat too much all the time. It's unbelievable that you could eat such a high amount of food. It's disgusting." Yumoz: swallows what he has in his mouth "Come on, Uria. They're offering us food. We can't just let it stand there and become cold, haha." Oyogu: "Uria-sama." Uria: "Yes, Oyogu?" Oyogu: "Where did King-sama go?" Uria: "Oh? I didn't notice him leave. Come to think of it..." she begins mumbling "All the Yobidashis aren't here anymore. I wonder what's going on." The Yobidashi family returns to the Dining Hall. They each sit near their guests. Umi: "I hope you all enjoyed your meal. However, it seems that Yumoz is still eating." Ekitai: "A boy who eats that much surely has to be a strong young man, gahahaha." Yumoz nods in agreement, still eating. King: "Uria, Yumoz, I got something to hand to you guys," King hands Uria and Yumoz envelopes. "Don't open them here just yet. Wait till later." Uria and Yumoz take the envelope and look at King strangely. However, they do as asked and will open it later. Ekitai: "So, young Oyogu, was it? I was told that you'll be staying with us for a while. Is that fine with you?" Oyogu: nods "Yes. Uria-sama, Yumoz-sama and King-sama told me that I'd be living here with Umi-san and Ekitai-san." Ekitai: nods "That is correct my boy. He also told me that when you get older you'll be joining the Destiny Pirates. Is that true too?" Oyogu: nods with a smile "Yes! I want to grow up fast so I can join their crew!" Everyone laughs and enjoy their meal. Eventually, everyone finished eating and decided to head off to bed. Umi showed Oyogu to his room. Ekitai showed Uria and Yumoz to their room and then left them be. King asked for Yumoz and Uria to come with him and to bring the envelopes he handed them. ~Oshanyuyo, Akua, Spa Chamber~ Uria: "I see... So that's what's within this envelope..." Yumoz: "But why all three of us? Isn't it usually just one person?" King: "I'm not sure what the World Government is thinking of sending all three of us an invitation. It is peculiar. However, this is why I wanted to discuss this with you guys. Accepting it brings several privileges... However..." Uria: "We lose the crew. It's a requirement set out on this. The World Government wishes to use our power for their own purposes, but refuses for us to be working together." Yumoz: "I don't understand why though. It makes no sense." Uria: "They see us as a threat when together. You've got to admit. We're not the most benevolent group of people. Yes, we may spare the lives of people and of the like... But against the Marines and those that corrupt the world, we don't hold back." King: "She's right. They want us to not be in the same crew. They want to restrict us and be under surveillance. However, it grants certain privile-" Uria: she slams her extended gavel on the floor, shocking King and Yumoz "Silence!" with that, a burst of stronger than normal Haoshoku is released from Uria. However, it barely phases King and Yumoz. "Are you honestly considering such a ridiculous proposition? Our crew's purpose is nothing more than to eradicate any type of darkness that plagues this world. That includes the World Government!" King: puts his head down "I am aware... But, I am considering their offer." Yumoz: "King! You can't be serious!" King: "I am. There are things that could be possible with these privileges that I can't do currently." Uria: "You're putting your own selfish reasons before the crew? Before US?" King: "...Yes. I am..." Uria: infuriated "What about Mugen? They're our biggest obstacle at the moment! If we disband now... Who will stop them!" King: "...I don't know. However, I've made up my mind, Uria..." King turns around, facing the opposite direction of Yumoz and Uria. "From this day forth... I am no longer apart of the Destiny Pirates." Uria: "...So that's how it is," she crumples up the envelope and tosses it aside. "I am not becoming a pawn for the group that we've been trying to eradicate. Consider this as my resignation as well. I am not apart of the Destiny Pirates any more either," Uria leaves the chamber quickly with tears streaming down her face. Yumoz: "King... Why?" King: "...It doesn't matter why. Just go." Yumoz: "But Kin-" King: "Now! Or will I have to force you out of Oshanyuyo?" Yumoz: he stares at King then says "I see... I'm sorry that things have come to this, Yobidashi S. King. It was a pleasure working with you. I hope we cross paths again..." Yumoz leaves the chamber as well. King sighs and then disrobes so he could enter the spa. He looks at the ceiling with a single tear running down his face. Oyogu, who has been watching the entire event ran to his room to cry, being unable to believe what unfolded in front of him. Play: Trials of the World, Ending #1, Shingeki no Kyojin Ending 1 <-Previous Chapter Next Chapter-> Category:Trials of the World Category:Stories